


A Touch Of Domesticity

by mad_martha



Series: Auror [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, domestic moment at the student house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jonem).



"Here, try this." Ron set a mug down on the little table next to the arm of the sofa. "Rosemary, cardamom and hibiscus tea - one of my Gran's favourite things for a cold."

"Can't even smell it," Harry grumbled, but he sat up and peered into the mug. The tea was clear but a deep red colour. "Does it taste like old acid drops?" he asked warily, for he'd had a few bad experiences with Hermione's fruit teas before now. Most of them never lived up to the promise of their smell.

Ron rolled his eyes as he settled onto the couch next to his partner. "No! I put some honey in it."

"Oh. Thanks, Ron."

"It's self-preservation," Ron told him good-naturedly. "I reckon it'll be a bloody miracle if I don't catch your lurgy too."

"You should both take some Pepper-Up," Hermione remarked. She was curled up in a chair opposite.

"I would, but the bottle in the bathroom cabinet smells like it's gone funny."

"So why don't you throw it away and buy some more?"

"Not my turn to do the shopping," Ron retorted, and he stuck his tongue out at her when she huffed.

"Honestly, Ronald ...."

"You know you love me really."

"I wouldn't bank on that if I were you," Hermione retorted. "And for the love of Merlin, don't let Seamus catch the pair of you canoodling on the sofa or you'll be doing the shopping anyway! He'll be home any minute now."

"How is sitting next to Harry _canoodling?_ " Ron demanded.

"Ron, you know what he's like!"

"I know he's a complete prat," Ron grumbled. "I only have to look at Harry these days and he jumps up and down."

"It was quite a shock to him to find out you're both gay," Hermione said, trying to be the voice of reason. "He's doing his best, but it's not really something he's used to dealing with."

Harry dragged himself out of his groggy, cold-induced misery to take issue with this. "What's to deal with, Hermione? We're not _doing_ anything! It's not like I want to snog or shag in front of Seamus - or anyone else for that matter!"

She sighed. "He'll get over it. Really."

"When? It's been three months!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake - I can't put a time and date on it, can I? You'll all have to be a bit patient with each other!"

The fireplace suddenly flared up and Hermione was rescued by Neville swirling into the grate, closely followed by Dean. Neville looked dirty and exhausted.

"Anyone mind if I just order Chinese or something for dinner tonight?" he asked, as he brushed futilely at some compost stains on his robe. "I've been shovelling dung all day."

"I don't care what you do so, so long as you have a bath first," Ron told him, his nose wrinkling at the smell coming from Neville's clothes.

"I'll spring some gold for Hot and Sour Soup," Harry said.

"I'll swap with you, mate," Dean told Neville. "You look done in - you take my turn cooking next week and I'll nip out and fetch a takeaway for everyone tonight."

"You're on," Neville said thankfully and they shook hands on it.

"Does anyone know what Seamus might like?" Hermione asked, as she got up to find her purse.

"He usually has Kung Pao Prawns," Dean said, "but I'll get something in Yellow Bean Sauce as well and swap with him if he doesn't want the prawns. What do you two want? I'll get a job-lot of rice and noodles and a load of prawn crackers while I'm at it."

"Crispy duck for me, mate," Ron said. He had to stand up to get his hand into his pocket and pull out a couple of Galleons - he liked to wear his jeans fairly tight, much to Harry's amusement.

"Just the soup for me, thanks," Harry said dismally, and he pulled the sofa throw around his shoulders more securely.

"Sure about that? Nev, what are you having - Chow Mein? Hermione, do you want Crispy Seaweed and stuff?"

"Yes please ..."

"Get Harry a tub of Foo Yung while you're at it," Ron requested in an undertone.

Dean rolled his eyes but grinned; he'd assimilated their relationship more easily than Seamus had, although he liked to tease them both about it occasionally. "Are you his wife or what?"

"You can shurrup!" Ron retorted, giving him an amiable shove, and he gave Dean a handful of coins. He flopped back onto the couch next to Harry and gave him a nudge with a bony elbow. "Drink your tea!"

"Yes, mother," Harry said, rolling his eyes, and he gingerly took a sip. His brows went up. "Hey, that's ... hm ... not so bad. It's sort of ..." He took another sip and swished it around his mouth a little before swallowing. "I don't know what it is, but it's pretty good on my throat. And I think it's unbunging my nose."

"See? Trust Granny Weasley," Ron told him. "Now, get it down your neck while it's hot."

Dean gave Hermione a pained look and she shook her head, smiling, so he set off to buy the dinner and Neville shuffled upstairs to take a bath.

"What?" Ron demanded when he saw Hermione smirking at them.

"You're like a little old married couple," she said, amused. " _Drink your tea, dear!_ It's very sweet."

"Piss off!" Harry told her indignantly.

The fire roared into life again and Seamus fell out of the grate, wrapped in an octopus-like embrace with a tall blonde girl. They stumbled through the sitting room and out of the door without appearing to notice anyone else, and disappeared in a haphazard way up the stairs.

When they were gone Ron looked across at Hermione, who was still staring after the pair in open-mouthed outrage.

"Yeah, I can see how Harry and me sitting on the couch together could be a problem for some people," he said dryly.


End file.
